


祖宾日记 - Dear Johnny

by EugeneHunter



Series: 节制的离别 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Zueve - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeneHunter/pseuds/EugeneHunter
Summary: 1996年JCS犹耶演员RPS





	祖宾日记 - Dear Johnny

Dear Johnny

距离上次一别，似乎是有一段时间未同你讲话了。算了算，你离开少说也有几十年了吧，想必已经选了一个足够合适的地方去渡过最后的日子。窗前的叶子落落生生来回反复，背过的句子越垒越高，终是未能挡住飘进窗子的枯叶，脆生生的落在琴键上，似乎想是挣扎一首曲子。可它不是你呀，老强尼，又怎能够压出你的自如。那些句子，那些旋律，没有一刻不停地击打着我的脑子，将所有情绪搅碎碾平藏在角色后面，消失在故事里。有时候，我真羡慕你。

大概是这样难得清闲的夜晚总能勾起一些昏昏暗暗的回忆，夹着些许裹着蜜糖的巧克力碎屑。你说他甜吗，又偏偏苦涩至极。也许不是夜晚压低了感性的天平，而是我不该放纵自己略微的沉溺酒精。比平日多喝了一点，没有错过末班车。只是突然想起，今天是多么特殊的一个日子。不晓得，他是否还记得，大概忘了吧。毕竟我忘了……刻意忘却，已有二十余年之久。

又一次在列车上被寒意唤醒，过去的记忆纠缠着我，一点点吸走了仅有的暖气。你大概又要嘲笑我这般难以放下，回忆终归是令人喜悦的，夏夜梦一场，只是醒后的百般滋味一时扎在心头难以拔出。

我听到了你的质问，老强尼。我坦白，我总是欺骗不了你，每一次念出那个名字，我总会想起那段日子，就和今天在列车里的梦一样真切，但又比梦割裂。那些角色鲜活的站在我身后，彻底撕碎所有不该存在的想象，那个角色取代了我，腾空了记忆。我不是活在过去的人，老强尼，我不会将坏掉的钟表放在柜子上，在它打破静止的时间之时欣喜这是一次显灵。

今天这酒怎么该死的醉人，老强尼，原谅我将这信写的歪歪扭扭，字迹模糊难以辨认。我只是难以……驱散脑子里的画面，他那些音符在我脑子里跳舞。他舞跳得烂透了，那天被女孩强行拉走，最后一个人被丢在舞池里。他眼睛眨了四下，然后眯着眼试图找到我。他需要一副眼镜。多亏你平日的训练，老强尼，我藏的很好。我看他无所适从的挂着勉强的微笑，让自己不要碰到旁边大幅度扭动的女孩，又被健壮的男孩夹击。像一只迷路在高峰期十字路口的奶猫，终于等到绿灯暗了，红灯亮起，却被发动机声音吓到炸毛。

或许你又要责怪我逃避回复邮件，亲昵的称呼有时太过沉重。我俩一同退组那天，他喝个烂醉，粘在我身上不知羞耻的讲着俏皮话，还忿忿的嘟囔他怎么都不能演的和我一样自如，剧院永远不对他张开怀抱。然而，剧院，是我的归宿，我早已将灵魂献给了它。甘愿被这方寸之地囚禁羽翼，寂寥早已融在每一滴酒里，混杂着什么东西灼伤我的咽喉。闭嘴老强尼，绝不是那枚银制戒指！

你要知道这种分别与疏离是既定的结局。暧昧混沌结束那一刻，始于选择的瞬间。我承认，在某一个旧时的感性涌来的时候，会偶尔的提疑:

他，还会……

闭嘴老强尼。

**Author's Note:**

> 私设Johnny是祖宾猫的名字，而且还是史蒂夫的中间名。


End file.
